A Fire Long Dead
by CrazedAnimeAddict
Summary: YYH Gang encounters a mysterious and beautiful woman, also a former spirit detective. But she isn't everything she cracked up to be. In fact, she's dead. --Discontinued--
1. Chapter 1

Alright! As you can see, I've started a new series! Yay, right? Well, in any case, I'm setting a new rule for myself. I'm not posting any more stories until I have five reviews for that chapter! Sorry, but it's taking it's toll on me now, and it seems to be to no avail... Anywho, read on! I hope you like it! So read and definately review!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma!!" Botan screeched.

The bubbly grim reaper flailed her arms madly, running through the halls of the Spirit World. Yusuke chased after her, stuffing an eggroll into his mouth as he went. He did a spin move to evade a head on collision with the big blue Ogre that was Koenma's right hand man as he rounded the corner. The ogre was oblivious to the fact that he almost lost the skyskraping stack of papers in his hands.

"Oh, ho hup, Hohan!" Yusuke shouted, spraying bits of eggroll everywhere.

Botan ignored him, and continued to run. And whine.

"Wahhhh! Koenma!"

Botan burst through the Reikai Ruler's door, nearly blowing it off of its hinges.

"Koenma-sir, Yusuke ate the eggrolls I was saving for- !"

"Don't be a baby, Bo- !"

Both stopped short. A young woman stood in front of a teenage Koenma. She turned to the door as soon as it had flown open. Long black hair cascaded down her back, a red ribbon criss-crossing the back of her head tying her hair together. Her creamy skin seemed to give off a distinct glow, her black kimono cotrasting that. A small decored hand fan was tucked into her red obe. But what stood out most was her bright turqouis orbs. The colors of blue and green seemed to swirl in her gaze. Koenma glared at Botan and Yusuke, torn between the urge to shred them into pieces, and scolding them for thier typical immature behaviour. Botan blinked several times. Yusuke's jaw dropped, and whatever was left of the eggroll rolled off of his tounge and onto the floor.

"Yusuke, Botan," Koenma began, restraining himself from doing either of the above actions,

"This is Mizuki Kotone. Kotone, you remember Botan, and Urameshi Yusuke, the head spirit detective."

The ghost of a smile passed over Kotone's lips as her gaze lingered on the unsuspecting detective. Yusuke quickly closed his mouth when he realized that he was being watched.

"Hello, detective," She greeted.

Her voice was like a symphony to his ears. Yusuke swallowed several times, searching for the right thing to say. Collecting himself together, he gazed down at Botan's eggrolls in his hands, then up at Kotone. He said what every other gentlemanly spirit detective would have when meeting someone new.

"Ummm... uhhh... Eggroll?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how have you been, Kotone?" Botan asked, chipper.

"It's been so long since I last saw you... You've changed!"

Kotone shrugged.

"You get that impression sometimes, especially when the last time you saw that person was when you were delivering them to the afterlife..."

Botan nodded sadly. Yusuke choked on his third eggroll.

"Afterlife?!" He blurted.

His eyes went to Kotone... Not that they already hadn't been.

"You're dead?!"

"Yes, she's dead, Yusuke," Koenma replied solemnly.

"She died at the hands of the Toguro brothers shortly before the Dark Tournament three years ago. Just today, she was granted temporary leave, and she came straight here."

Koenma beamed at Kotone, as if highly pleased that the first place she went was to him. Yusuke did a double check over her.

"She looks alive to me..."

"Can't you feel it Yusuke?" Koenma asked.

"Her spirit energy is unstable. She is undoubtedly dead."

Botan's face lightened.

"Maybe we could try and bring her back?" She suggested.

Koenma glanced to Kotone, hopeful. Kotone shook her head.

"I would love to be alive again, don't get me wrong... but it isn't right. I've lost at the game of life fair and square, and now I'm paying the consequences."

"But you never did anything wrong!" Botan whined.

"You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"It doesn't matter, Botan," Kotone replied firmly.

"I am dead. Nothing can change that."

"What about if I could find a suitable task in order to bring your body and spirit back together?" Koenma suggested.

Yusuke listened in. Kotone just sighed, shaking her head.

"It has been three years since my death. Three very long years. My body is without a doubt decomposing as we speak."

She gave Koenma a look as if suggesting he was childish and naive for even bringing up the idea. Koenma grinned.

"You know that demonic bodies decompose at a slower rate than mortals?" He reminded her.

Kotone nodded.

"Yes, I am aware, but I am still only half demon. Human blood still runs through my veins... or, at least it used to."

Yusuke gawked.

"Half demon?" He repeated.

Botan pressed a finger to her lips before continuing to listen to Koenma and Kotone.

"Because of your demonic blood, if even just a little, your body has most likely not even begun the proccess of decomposition... yet. Besides, I made sure that your body was preserved very carefully. Even in death, you were always my favorite spirit detective."

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Spirit detective? Her?!"

Kotone's gaze snapped to Yusuke.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked.

Yusuke felt sweat run down the back of his neck.

"Ummm... No, nothing's wrong..."

He quickly turned to Koenma, suddenly wanting a change in subject.

"So, Koenma... what were you saying about being able to bring Kotone's body back?"

Kotone shook her head.

"Nothing can bring me back, detective, Botan, **Koenma**,"

She pursed her lips as she gave a stern look towards the ruler of Reikai.

"It makes no difference how well my body is faring. My spirit cannot be reunited with it. No task can bring me back."

"So, fill me in on what happened!" Yusuke urged.

Koenma sighed, defeated.

"It was shortly before you were killed, Yusuke," Kotone began.

"I remember my death very clearly. In fact, it is the only thing I remember from my past life. It is like someone is always pressing the rewind button on those last moments of my brief life."

Yusuke nodded, urging her to continue.

"I was on my way to the Dark Tournament with my team. The others were told by Koenma to stop Sakyo and his hired Team Toguro from opening the gates between the Living and Demon Worlds. They were sure that they had the upper hand because, well, because it was supposed to be an _ambush_. But we had no clue, Koenma had no clue, that we were walking right into the palm of thier hands."

Kotone took a deep breath.

"Laios, a member of my team, insisted that I go on to the tournament grounds when they attacked, once we realized that we were expected. They didn't want me, they didn't know I was there... They just wanted Laios for spoiling former plans of thiers. But I refused. He got away, the rest of my team ran... And I was killed."

"That's bull!" Yusuke raged.

"Your own team left you alone to fight against all _six_ of them?!"

Kotone frowned.

"It was later proved, after my death, that _four_ of the other five of my teammates were paid by Sakyo to betray Team Mizuki. Laios himself was in charge of that operation. Kenshin, the only one who had refused the offer, tried to warn me. Laios and the other made sure he didn't The whole set up was a farce. A scam, just to get me out of the way. They killed Kenshin after they did me, and they were paid thier sum. I have heard that Laios was devoured by his own greed and attacked Team Toguro. He didn't stand a chance. Loki was executed for treason against Koenma, and I belive that Angra Mainyu is still alive and kicking after he escaped your wrath, Koenma sir?"

Koenma looked irrate.

"Yes," He admitted bitterly, "But we have several of my best spirit detectives on his case!"

"Your best, huh?" Yusuke grumbled. "Then how come I never heard anything about any Angera Mansyou?"

"Angra Mainyu," Kotone corrected. "And probably because he had this case open since my death, also before you were ever a spirit detective."

Koenma sighed.

"There's something you may want to see again," Botan murmured, getting to her feet.

She guestured for Kotone to follow, sitting atop her broom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kotone inhaled deeply before reaching out to touch her former body. She gingerly reached out towards her face in the casket... and her hand went right through. Yusuke's eyes widened.

_"Her physical body's even hotter than her spirit's..."_

Kotone opened her body's eyes. Her pupils stared straight ahead at nothingness. Her once vibrant turqouis orbs that had swirled like pastels in rain were now dark and laiden with death. Tints of blue and green could be seen, but they didn't move. They stayed still, frozen in time. Heaving a final sigh, she reclosed her eyes. Scanning over her pale skin and ebony hair one last final time, she turned her back on her body.

"This is depressing," Botan remarked.

Yusuke nodded in agreement. Giving the former Kotone a final glance, he gently closed the casket.

"I want to see the new spirit detective team," Kotone announced, sitting on Botan's broom.

Yusuke's eyes lit up, the first contrast against the dreary death plane.

"You'll love them!" He proclaimed.

Botan gave him a stern look, then quietly told him to get on the broom so they could return to the Reikai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys!"

"Cut it out, shrimp!"

"Hn. It isn't my fault you're weak."

"It isn't my fault you're cheating!"

"I am not. You're just pathetic."

"Please, could you both just play quietly? This is a really good book, and-"

Yusuke cleared his throat.

"Guys!!"

Red flashing letters blinked on the t.v. screen, "_Player 1 Wins!!_" The shortest of the three boys smirked cockily, folding his arms across his chest. The tallest, a bulky, orange-haired Elvis Presly, hung his head in defeat. Then there was a boy with long red hair, the only one who looked up when Yusuke had called the second time. He marked his spot in his book, snapping it closed. With a smile, he stood up to greet Yusuke.

"Welcome back," He greeted, approaching Yusuke. His gaze met Kotone's, and he swallowed.

"Kurama, this is Kotone. Kotone, Kurama, the kitsune demon."

Kurama held out his hand, his cheeks tinting red. Kotone only stared sadly at Kurama's hand.

"I am sorry. I cannot shake your hand, Kurama, for I am..."

Kotone searched for words as Kurama lowered his hand, confused. Yusuke decided to take the initiative to explain.

"You see," He began, "Kotone isn't exactly like us, Kurama."

Kurama chuckled lightheartedly.

"We aren't exactly like anyone else, either, Yusuke."

Yusuke laughed nervously.

"Well, you never guess..."

"Hey, Urameshi! I hope you brought food back- !"

The orange haired boy froze as he caught a glance at Kotone. She could have sworn she saw hearts fluttering around his head and in his eyes.

"Wow! You're a real babe! Be my woman!"

The guy lunged before Kotone could react. He fell straight through her and onto the shocked spirit detective. Yusuke growled, shoving him off and back through Kotone's spirit.

"Why don't cha ask before you try and tackle people, Kuwabara, you freaking ogre!"

Kuwabara sat on the ground, stunned. Kurama appeared equally confused as he studied Kotone, chin in his hand.

"Is she... an apparition?"

The black haired short boy decided to see what the comotion was about, and sulked over to the rest of the group. Kotone took notice of his incredible crimson eyes as an invisible fire seemed to dance in his eyes.

"Well, yes, that pretty much sums it up," Yusuke replied. "She's the last spirit detective before me... and she's dead."

Kuwabara's face fell. His leecherous smile was replaced by a look of sheer horror.

"She's a _ghost_?" He shrieked.

"Yeah... she was granted temporary leave from the Spirit World."

The room was quiet, until Kurama made the first move.

"So... is she staying here, Yusuke?"

Yusuke glanced at Kotone.

"If she wants to."

Kotone shrugged.

"It makes no difference to me. Being dead, there is not really anywhere that can make me feel at "home"."

Kuwabara finally stood up. He glanced down at Kotone.

"She's still really hot for a dead chick..."

Kotone felt a bead of sweat trail down her temple. Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the back of his head.

"Show some respect, dobe!"

Kurama sweatdropped as well.

"Well, I would have said it differently, Yusuke..."

"What? Now you're standing up for him?"

"No! I'm just saying, couldn't you have been a little more modest?"

"Hello! I'm standing right here! I can defend myself!"

"Yeah right! You couldn't stick up for your kitten!"

Kuwabara's kitten, Eikichi, meowed in protest from the couch. Kuwabara's temple bulged.

"You wanna say that to my face, Urameshi?"

"I just did, idiot!"

"I'll take you on anytime, anywhere, punk! Bring it!"

"It's been brought!"

"Please, will the two of you please calm yourselves?"

Kotone held her elbows in her hands as she walked over to stand beside of the black haired youkai, whom she was slightly shorter than. (**A/N: **I'm giving him a growth spurt- Hiei is awesomeness, but his shortness drives me NUTS!!!)

"Are they always like this?" Kotone asked him.

The boy didn't even give her a second glance.

"Hn."

He turned, leaving her alone with the other three.

"That's Hiei," Kurama explained.

He had given up on trying to becalm the two combatants. Kotone turned to him.

"He doesn't talk much. And when he does, the things he says aren't exactly the kindest."

Kotone glanced back at Hiei's retreating back.

"So, we've got a hothead, a pervert, a kitsune, and a moody youkai... This should prove to be a most interesting experience."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all! Remember, that statement I made at the top doesn't just apply to this YYH series. It applies to ALL of my series! Once I get five reviews, I'll post the next one. On my Shika series, I have four. On my Wolf's Rain series, I have three. On Gaara, I only have two!! This is really starting to take its toll on me, but I would never give up writing. Five reviews, then I'll post!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'll do it this time... But just this once! After this, please, five reviews!! Please! I love writing this already, I've got a nice plot for this, and who the pairing will be with, ;) and the last thing I want is writer's block:(

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you do this often?"

"Very."

"I see."

Kurama paused, pondering his mind for a suitable topic for discussion. Upholding conversation with Kotone was like trying to keep one going with a certain pyro youkai. Her answers were blunt and short, like Hiei's. At least she spoke kind words.

"Do spirits... feel?"

Kotone halted. Kurama stopped as well. The wind tossed his flamming tresses about his face. Kotone's hair stayed eerily still.

"Feel... Feel what?"

Kurama felt as if he'd finally hit a suitable subject.

"Feelings. You know, emotions. Like sadness, joy, anger..."

Kotone gazed up at the quarter moon.

"I do not feel anything. I remember emotions... but I cannot remember how they felt. I am numb."

The kitsune's eyes softened.

"I hope I did not offend you in any way, Kotone."

Kotone blinked, returning to the reality. She turned her turquouis orbs to Kurama, and smiled.

"Not at all, Kurama. I do not feel, remember?"

The kitsune youkai's stomache fluttered.

_"She was... _is_... so very beautiful..."_

Kurama returned her smile, but couldn't help but feel that her smile was fake.

_"It has to be,"_ He cerebrated.

_"She doesn't feel the happiness to uphold her smile..."_

"So, could you tell me about your life?" He inquired.

Kotone pressed her finger to her chin.

"Let's see... I do a lot work similar to that of what Botan does, paperwork-wise in the Makai... I help Koenma from there, placing ninety-nine percent of demons in hell... very few go anywhere else, sadly."

Kurama titled his head to the side.

"I... I did not mean your _afterlife_... I meant your actual life, while you were still alive."

It was Kotone's turn to look confused.

"I am sorry... I do not remember, Kurama."

Kurama's eyes widened, shocked.

"You cannot remember your life before death?!"

Kotone shook her head.

"I am afraid not. The only thing I am able to recall are the last few moments of my death. Other than that, I know only what Koenma has told me."

She turned her back to Kurama, continuing across the dewed terrain.

"You should try to get some sleep, kitsune. I understand that humans and demons alike need to sleep to replinish strength and stamina."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much for sleeping to replinish his body and mind. The kitsune didn't sleep a wink. He tossed and turned in his bed for hours, all the way up until three in the morning. Finally, he gave up, and resorted to watching Kotone's contour glide across the dewed terrace... the very thing keeping him up all night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room, a certain pyro demon watched the rain pouring down, precipitation drops snaking thier way down his window. He stared at the face reflecting back at him through the glass, familiar crimson eyes glaring back with the same intensity as his angry stare.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called through the door.

The youkai turned his peircing eyes to the door as the detective barged in.

"You comin' down to eat or what?"

Hiei ignored him, turning his gaze back to the window. Suddenly, something caught his eye past his likeness in the window and through the curtain of rain. Something was walking across the grass outside. Someone was there. Hiei scowled.

"Someone's out there," Hiei told Yusuke indifferently.

Hiei noticed Yusuke nodd his head out of the corner of his eye, never taking his sight off of the blurred silhouette of the figure.

"Yeah. It's Kotone."

Yusuke chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"She likes the sudden change of weather. Kurama advised her to get out of the rain, but..."

He snickered, finding the memory bitterly humourous.

"...but I guess he forgot that she's already dead, and can't get sick."

Hiei scanned the detective's complextion through the window.

"You and the kitsune have a **thing** for her."

Yusuke's face radiatiated.

"Do not!" He opposed.

"I don't get **things** for girls! The women flock to **me**! Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't be with her! She's... _dead_."

Yusuke almost choked on the word. Hiei's gaze returned to the grass. Kotone had vanished. The pyro youkai stood to his feet, deserting the window.

"Well, you'd better talk that kind of sense into the kitsune," Hiei replied flatly.

"Before reality hits him too late."

Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kurama's a smart guy. He's lived for three hundred years or something like that, and it shows. He can figure that out on his own. Besides..."

The detective started back towards the door.

"Kurama's never been the type to really fall head over heels for any girl. In fact, I've never once even seen him in love. He'll know better than to let himself get tied up with a **dead** girl, of all things."

"Hn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama wasn't the type to really fall head over heels for any girl. He'd never once even been in love. He should have know better than to let himself get tied up with a **dead** girl, of all things.

But as he stood there, leaning against the door frame, he let cupid hit him at point-blank range.

Kotone had began to come towards the door. Being that Kurama had been watching her, he opened the door for her. She smiled at him as she passed through the doorway, but the kitsune had realized, bitterly, in all his foolishness that he needn't have opened the door. Her ghostly physique could have just passed through the solid enrtyway. The kitsune gazed over her body. She was completely dry, even after being outside in the pouring rain- or, as dry as a spirit ever got. He'd never get used to abnormal things like that.

"Have a nice walk?" He asked gently.

Kotone gave his a small, subtle smile.

"As always."

Her eyes scanned the living room. Kuwabara sat on the floor in front of the telelvision, his nose almost touching the screen as the show projected back into his eyes. Yusuke sat sprawled across the couch, his arm dangling off the edge, and his leg reclined over the back of the couch. His head lolled beside his hand, watching the television upside down. Hiei sat on the windowsill, watching the rain fall down. Kurama left her side to tend to the kitchen. The credits rolled for the show that Kuwabara and Yusuke were watching. Kuwabara jumped and lunged for the Xbox 360. Yusuke flipped around so that he was sitting "Indian-style" on the couch in .06 seconds.

"Dead or Alive Four! Dead or Alive Four!" The detective chanted.

"Alright, but it's your funeral, Urameshi!" Kuwabara taunted.

Kurama craned his neck around the corner, peering into the living room.

"You are playing video games already? At seven-thirty in the morning?" He asked incredulously.

"Sure, why not?" Yusuke chuckled.

"Hey, gimme the other controller, Kuwa_baka_!"

Hiei snickered from the window. Kuwabara scowled.

"Stop calling me that, Urameshi!" He snapped.

Hiei's crimson gaze left the rain streaked window. His gaze momentarily locked with Kotone's turquois orbs. Her lips curved up in a soft smile, but she didn't fool Hiei. Her kind guesture was devoid of emotion. It was empty. Hiei frowned at her.

_"What is it that the kitusne and Uramehsi see in her?"_

"Hey, Kotone! Wanna watch me hand Kuwabaka's butt to 'em on a platter?" Yusuke chortled, flashing Kotone an impish grin.

He patted the couch beside of him.

"Urameshi!!" Kuwabara fumed, smashing the X button furiously with his thumb.

_"They're both infactuated, neither can keep his eyes off of her..."_

Kurama stole another glimpse at Kotone from around the corner of the kitchen. Yusuke stared as Kotone moved to sit next to Yusuke. Kurama frowned, ducking back into the kitchen.

_"I would have thought that Kurama had more sense than this... He should know, after three centuries, that this kind of emotion is only a disaster in waiting..."_

Kurama may have known that, but it didn't stop him from stealing yet another glance at the spirit. Yusuke played the game with one hand, snaking his arm across the back of the couch and near Kotone's shoulders with the other. Hiei scowled.

_"How could you fall in love with a dead woman, anyways?"_

Yusuke laughed.

"Aha ha ha ha!!" He cackled.

"That's makes 3-2, Kuwa_baka_!!"

Yusuke turned to Kotone.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to play these games, would you?"

She appiration shook her head.

"Regretablly not."

Yusuke sighed, disapointed. He glanced towards Hiei.

"I think it's about time we paid Koenma a visit... again."

Kurama's head emerged from the kitchen once more. He plucked a towel from the rack on the wall, drying his hands.

"You're going to see Koenma?" He inquired.

"Why?"

Yusuke turned to look at Kurama.

"I think you and I both know why."

The kitsune frowned, seeing where Yusuke's arm was. The detective noticed, and quickly retracted his arm.

"Yes," Kurama agreed softly.

"I'll go."

Yusuke hurdled over the back of the couch, ditching the Xbox controller. He snatched his jacket from the coat rack. Kurama hurridly began to shut off several switches in the kitchen, then sprinted after the detective. Kuwabara, confused, watched Yusuke and Kurama nearly wrestle in order to get to the door first.

"No, I will go, Yusuke," Kurama insisted.

"Breakfast is served, and it would be a waste to let it go cold."

"Oh! Breakfast!" Kuwabara practically squealed, racing obliviously into the kitchen.

Kurama ran out the door and into the rain.

"Then we will both go, Yusuke, but please hurry!"

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted, spraying egg across the room.

"Don't leave me here!"

He snatched a piece of toast, trailing Kurama and Yusuke out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Then all was quiet.

Very, very eerily quiet.

Hiei snickered.

"How stupid..." He retorted.

"The lengths some go for love..."

Kotone cocked her head to the side.

"Love? Who do they love?"

Hiei ignored her, watching the three scramble across the yard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, binky breath! I've got something to ask you!"

Koenma's head snapped up from his desk. He was back in his toddler form, and glared, quite irrately, at the spirit detective and _most_ of his compains come bombarding through the door.

"What do you want now, Yusuke? I'm busy at the moment, if you don't mind, and I don't have the time to babysit you."

"Babysitter? Us?" Yusuke laughed.

"If anyone needs thier ass- uh... ehe he he..."

Yusuke froze, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as Kurama gave him a stern look. Koenma ignored him, oblivious.

"Well, what do you want?" He demanded, shuffling the papers out of sight.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows at the toddler's "shiftyness".

"We've got a favor to ask!" Kuwabara piped up.

"Listen, I know how you said earlier that there wasn't any way to bring Kotone back, but do you think you could think, well, a little harder?"

Koenma shifted uncomfortably his his seat.

"There are ways to bring her back, Yusuke," He explained solemnly.

"Of course, none of them are easy, but I would be willing to sacrifice for Kotone. She was an incredible spirit detective, and it really set me back a few pegs, losing her. But there's one small problem."

"And what might that be?" Kurama persisted.

"Is something wrong with the ways to get her back? Does someone have to die?"

Koenma sighed.

"The methods of getting her back are fine. It is Kotone."

All three boys were perplexed, but continued to listen. Koenma gave in.

"I have offered, and serveral times, at that, to bring her back to the world of the living. She has refused every time. She does want to be alive."

Yusuke gawked. A look of pain crossed Kurama's features. Kuwabara's mouth fell open.

"She doesn't want to be alive?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

The Reikei prince shook his head.

"She prefers to be a dead, an apparation. Kotone doesn't recall her past life at all, so cannot remember emotions and has no desire to be alive."

"I didn't forget my life when I was killed in the car accident," Yusuke pointed out.

"You weren't dead for three years, either," Koenma replied.

"It happens gradually, over time. The spirit's memories fade, until they blur together meaninglessly, not constructing anything in particular.The only thing they retain is thier last few moments before death, or, how they died. Undoubtedly, that is all Kotone has left. She doesn't see the reason to return to her past life, and have to die again anyways when her time finally expires."

Koenma shrugged.

"Kotone was, is, a very stubborn girl. Once she's seen the way things are, she doesn't see the reason for changing them."

Yusuke slammed his hand down on the desk, causing Koenma to jump.

"So she refuses _now_!" He roared.

"Maybe, if she saw how things could be, how wonderful life could be, just a taste of the real thing... she'd change her mind and agree to come back!"

Koenma looked dumbfounded. He stared at Yusuke, trying to keep a straight face. Only one thought kept running through his mind.

_"Why in the name of Kami didn't I think of that?!"_

Koenma nodded.

"That would work! Brilliant, Yusuke!"

Yusuke stood up straight, grinning cheesily. Koenma smiled mischeviously, pulling a knife from his desk drawer. Yusuke's grin nervously faded.

"Er, what're you gonna do with that?"

"Hand, Yusuke."

Yusuke backed away from the desk, flustered.

"No way, binky breath! Not on your life!"

"You wanted Kotone to be alive, but obviously not bad enough..."

Koenma slowly began to put the blade away. Yusuke stepped forward haphazardly. He whimpered, rubbing his hand gingerly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kotone passed through the front door. As she did, she gazed at Hiei.

"I feel strange," She told him, her voice wavering.

Hiei tutted, disreguarding her statement.

"You're dead," He droned.

"I would imagine that tends to happen?"

Kotone shook her head slowly. She lifted her hands in front of her.

"Yes, but not like... not like this. I feel... faint."

"Spirits can feel faint?" Hiei asked, though he sounded uninterested.

"...No, they can't."

Kotone wobbled. Her knees buckled after three years of no use, and her head throbbed. Hiei continued to gaze out at the rain until something hit the floor beside him. His head snapped to the source of the noise and his hand went to the hilt of his katana, ready to cut whatever demon that had penetrated its way into the house. All he saw, however, was Kotone in a heap on the floor.

_"Spirits... collapse?"_

He edged his way off the windowsill. Towering over her limp body (**A/N: **That's a strange thing for Hiei. Since when does he tower over _anything_?), Hiei cautiously reached down to touch her. His hands brushed against soft flesh. Hiei retracted his hand as if he'd touched a blowtorch.

_"What in the- ?"_

"Wow, she's even hotter in person!"

"I told you she was, Kuwabaka! I saw her body in the crypt, or, wherever Botan took me to..."

Hiei's head jerked back up. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama were back from thier expedition to the spirit world. Kurama gazed down at the girl, his checks tinting. Hiei glared.

"What happened to the girl?" He barked.

Yusuke beamed.

"We talked to Koenma. We found out that Kotone could have been brought back to life, but she didn't want to come back. So, we decided to give her a taste of what life was for her! Her time expires after one month! Then, she could tell Koenma that she'd changed her mind!"

Hiei studied their reactions. Kuwabara knelt down by the girl, nearly drooling over her unconsious body. Kurama stood from afar, never taking his eyes off of Kotone as he held his redening face in his hands. Yusuke looked positively giddy, shifting from foot from foot, as if he had to go to the bathroom. Hiei snickered.

"Love... You guys are hopeless..."

The pyro demon had no idea why the three spirit detectives were so infactuated. He had no idea how they could be, when they had just met the girl. He had no idea how much of a hassle love could be.

He also had no idea that he was about to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. But please, R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

Not much to say today… But it doesn't look as if many people are looking at this series. (shrugs)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kotone gasped, her heart pounding. Wild-eyed and her gaze skyward, she shivered, clutching at her forearms.

"It's so... _cold_..." She breathed.

Hiei snickered, standing beneath the balcony, out of the hiemal rain.

"Rain usually is, baka."

The woman ignored the youkai. Rain pounded on her, chilling her to her very core. She felt as if her very soul was being washed away in the downpour, so she closed her eyes to lose herself in the feeling. She acted as though it was her very first time experiencing rain. In a way, it was.

"She's... _gorgeous_," Yusuke confessed.

"She's an _angel_..." Kurama swooned.

"Cool... A hot babe in wet clothes..." Was Kuwabara's profligate remark.

"You lecher!" Yusuke snapped, kicking the glutton into the muddy grass.

Kurama exhaled, his breath instantly turning to smoke against the arctic atmosphere.

"She is susceptible to illness now," He announced softly.

"We should get her inside. Should she catch a cold, her immune system might have a hard time fighting it, after three years of not functioning. Dinner is getting cold anyways."

"Oh, right! Food!" Kuwabara squealed with delight, darting into the house.

The spirit detective's gaze lingered on Kotone for a moment longer before heading inside. Kurama ventured out into the deluge, opening up the umbrella above his head. Hiei's crimson eyes followed fixedly after the kitsune. Kurama held the umbrella over the half youkai's head. At the sudden loss of rain, the girl's eyes sprang open. She smiled at the kitsune, who could feel his face flush.

_"Her smile..._

_It's so sincere..."_

A crack of thunder resounded of in the distanced, followed by a brilliant flash of lightning. Kotone gasped, jumping back wards into Kurama's chest. He could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat or two. Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry," He reassured her kindly.

"It was just thunder and lightning. We should go inside, before the storm worsens, and we all get sick."

"Indeed, kitsune," She replied.

Kurama almost melted on the spot. To him, her voice was more soothing than the rain, more enticing than the lull of a tender serenade.

Hiei chuckled as he saw the kitsune's knees nearly turn to Jell-O.

Kotone began to walk away from him. Snapping to, he quickly ran after, shielding her from the rain. As the fox walked by him, Hiei chuckled, almost mockingly.

"I thought you were smarter than this," He scoffed.

"You had me fooled."

Kurama faltered, returning the sly look Hiei gave him.

"She isn't a dead woman anymore," Kurama chaffed.

"She's well alive."

He held up his right hand. Bandages were wrapped around his palm.

"In order to have her brought back, she needed the blood sacrifice of a human. Yusuke was that human. She also needed the blood sacrifice of a demon. I was that demon. Koenma said that the resurrection would not succeed without a dire want to give her back the life she lost. A _need_. By the time this month is up, she will not want to return to the the Spirit World. I have never cared for anyone so selflessly before. This is no mere infatuation, Hiei. I genuinely want this woman with me."

"What about the detective?" Hiei inquired.

Kurama gazed through the open door at the spirit detective. He sat at the dinner table waving around his chopsticks and laughing heartily. Kotone had forgotten how to use them, her slender fingers fumbling with the pieces of wood. He smiled.

"If she finds heart with him, then so be it, if that is what she truly wants. I find myself wanting her happiness more so than mine."

A coy smile graced his lips.

"But, whereas Yusuke has had many female companions in his few years of life, I have lived over three centuries without loving a woman. Honestly, I think Yusuke will fall out of love with Kotone, once he sets eyes on another girl. No cruelty meant to him, but... He is not committed to girls... Have you forgotten how quickly the relationship between him and Kayko crumbled?"

Hiei gazed back out into the rain.

"Whatever, kitsune... Just make sure you don't get cut by your own pair of scissors."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is it?"

"Delicious! My compliments to the chef!" Kotone replied, lifting a skewered chicken to her lips.

Kurama smiled softly.

"That would be me, Kotone."

Kotone giggled lightly, swallowing the bite she had in her mouth.

"I know."

Hiei rolled his eyes, elbows on the table, his hands folded in front of him.

_"Please... No one wants to watch to those two flirt at the dinner table."_

The youkai cast a sidelong glance at Yusuke. His knuckles turned white around his chopsticks. He laughed to himself.

_"Especially not him."_

"Hey!" Yusuke cried in a desperate plea for Kotone's attention.

"I have an important announcement to make, so listen up!"

He placed his palms on the table, inhaling deeply. All eyes turned to him, except for one crimson pair, who closed his eyes. Yusuke held up his index finger, and then belched. It wasn't very loud, but with the dead silence in the room, it might as well have been an explosion.

Kuwabara spat fried pickles back onto his plate as he roared with laughter, slapping the table.

"Good one, Urameshi!"

Kurama frowned, disgusted.

Hiei's eye twitched, irritated.

"Imbecile... To think _he_ actually had anything of any important to say..."

Yusuke sat, arms crossed, a smug smile plastered on his face.

But to everyone's surprise, Kotone brought a hand to her mouth, and laughed jocundly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To think... A woman who laughs at and gets a kick out of burps at inappropriate times... I think I'm in love!"

Yusuke dramatically clutched his heart, eyes glassy. Kurama frowned at his book as he turned the page, reading by candlelight.

The electricity had gone out shortly after dinner, during the game play of Madden Football, so the boys had to resort to other means of entertainment. Kotone had gone to take a bath, and to change out of her drenched clothes. While Kurama read and Hiei sat by the window watching the storm, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the floor facing one another talking about what all great male spirit detectives talked about in their spare time. Women and cats.

"Tell me about it!" Kuwabara agreed.

"She's every dude's dream girl!!"

Hiei scoffed his infamous "hn" from the window.

"I'm thinking of getting a girlfriend for Eikichi," Kuwabara announced proudly.

Yusuke just stared, dumbstruck. Kurama chuckled.

"You mean, you are planning to breed your cat?"

"Yeah, whatever," The goon replied.

"Oh, and Hiei?" Kurama added.

"Hn?"

"I gave Kotone your consent to wear your black sleeveless shirt and pants. You know, the one with four belts."

"What?" Hiei growled.

"Why mine? Why not lend her _your_ clothes, kitsune?"

"She asked specifically for dark clothing," Kurama explained, looking up from his novel.

"She does not like brighter colors, so I offered her your clothing."

Kurama paused, before asking,

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Hn," Was the fire youkai's reply before turning his attention back to the outside world.

Kurama sighed, gazing back down at his book.

_"I knew I should have asked Hiei first..."_

"Don't worry," Kurama added without looking up.

He turned another page, his eyes shirting back to the left.

"Tomorrow, we can buy her clothes of her own."

" 'We'?" Hiei repeated, glaring at the fox from his reflection in the window.

"You're on your own. I want no part in that."

"As you wish, Hiei."

"Kotone sure is taking a long time," Yusuke announced.

"I wasn't even fond of her taking a shower in a storm anyways. She could get electrocuted."

Kurama frowned.

"Don't say such things, Yusuke. You would feel guilty if she did."

As if on cue, Kotone entered the living room, clad in Hiei's black clothing.

"Thank you for letting me wear your clothes, Hiei."

_"I didn't let you wear my clothes... the fox did."_

But Hiei decided to bite his tongue for once.

Lightning flashed outside, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Kotone gazed outside, her eyes glassy.

"I wonder why storms are created…" She mused aloud to herself.

"Friction," Was Kurama's simple reply.

"Lightning is, at least. But thunder is created by-"

"Thunder is created by lightning," Kotone swiftly added.

"It happens when air is rapidly heated then is cooled. I know all the technical stuff. But…"

She sighed defeatedly.

"But I wonder _why_ storms happen. It couldn't be just all facts and science… Could it?"

Kurama smiled.

"_She has such a philosophical mind…"_

Yusuke frowned.

"Alright, you guys lost me at the word "friction"," He groaned.

"Mind speaking English, and not science-ish?"

Hiei scowled at the detective, an intimidating spark in his eyes.

"It isn't their fault that you're an idiot, and can't understand them."

"Hey!" Kuwabara piped.

"I didn't get a word they said either!"

Yusuke heaved a sigh, bringing a finger to his temple. Hiei snickered.

"I rest my case."

Kotone giggled as she sat down on the windowsill at Hiei's feet. Yusuke allowed a lecherous smile to cross his lips.

"You know, Kotone, even though they're a tad big on you, you look a lot better in those clothes than Hiei does."

Kotone smiled sweetly, taking the compliment the unintended way.

"Thank you, detective."

Her gaze shifted to the outside world. Kuwabara yawned.

"Kitty and I are going to bed," He announced, retreating up the stairs.

Yusuke winked at Kotone.

"I'm hitting the sack, but if you want me to tuck you in first, it'll be my pleasure."

Kotone shook her head, chuckling, again not taking what was said the way he meant it.

"I am no child, Urameshi."

"Call me Yusuke."

"Okay. Good night… Yusuke."

Yusuke gave a satisfied smile before heading upstairs. Kurama closed his book.

"Yes, I am tired as well."

He walked over to Kotone, hesitating before leaning down and giving her a peck on her exposed forehead.

"Sleep well," He whispered, blushing.

Kotone's cheeks flushed as well, subconsciously reaching up to brush the spot on her head.

"Are you blind, or just plain stupid?" The pyro youkai inquired once the kitsune was out of earshot.

Kotone blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that the fox and the detective are both interested in you, but you choose no side. Are you trying to toy with their feelings?"

"Not at all," Kotone protested.

"I was- am just…"

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, searching for words.

"You mean you really didn't notice?" Hiei blurted, incredulous.

"Well… I… no, I did not," She admitted softly.

Hiei tsked.

"Well, they do."

"Have you ever been in love, Hiei?"

"No," He replied quickly.

"Would you be able to tell it immediately if someone was interested in you?"

Hiei remained silent. He knew the answer to that.

"I have never been in love," Kotone replied.

"And, I am sorry to let down your friends, but… I am not interested, either. Please, tell them to find some else. I am not a suitable "girlfriend". I will be dead again soon... I don't want their last impression to be one of a broken heart."


End file.
